prête-moi ta force
by ylg
Summary: SheRa était Adora mais en plus grande, plus forte, plus belle, et même temps elle n'était pas Adora. C'est compliqué mais ça peut aussi être très simple, ok ? ::one shot, gen::


**Titre : **Prête-moi ta force  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **She-Ra (reboot)  
**Personnages : **Adora, le concept de She-Ra, mention de Mara  
**Genre : **gen/character study  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Noelle Stevenson et de Netflix ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème :** "hello again: resurrection" pour LadiesBingo  
**Nombre de mots : **660

oOo

Des millénaires durant, génération après génération, les Anciens ont confié leur pouvoir à une jeune fille pour qu'elle protège Etheria. Cette guerrière légendaire était connue comme She-Ra. Du moins, jusqu'au jour où ce pouvoir et cette responsabilité devinrent trop écrasants pour la dernière choisie. Mara s'effondra sous le poids imposé et il fallut la faire disparaître. Depuis ils hésitent à prendre de nouveau un risque pareil. L'Épée de pouvoir perdue, ils durent ensuite faire confiance aux humains pour se défendre seuls, sans autre aide.  
Il y avait bien les Princesses, leurs cristaux et leurs pouvoirs, et c'était toujours.  
Et maintenant... tout à coup, She-Ra est de retour dans ce monde. Quelqu'un brandit de nouveau l'Épée et se bat pour l'honneur ancestral de Greyskull et la sécurité de Brightmoon.  
Adora considère She-Ra comme une personne différente d'elle. She-Ra est plus grande, plus musclée, plus belle. She-Ra est elle et n'est pas elle, elle est plus qu'elle, elle est meilleure qu'elle ; Adora est seulement son vaisseau et disparaît derrière elle quand elle brandit l'Épée. Elle se souvient de ce qui arrive quand elle se transforme, c'est elle qui se bat, et la transformation le donne pas magiquement des souvenirs d'une vie passée, un savoir en plus, de l'expérience ou quoi que ce soit en plus. Elle doit se débrouiller sans, par elle-même, avec ce dont elle est capable toute seule.  
C'est tellement bizarre !  
Et les gens voient eux aussi She-Ra comme une personne différente d'elle. Ils s'attendent à ce qu'elle soit plus et fasse plus, alors elle a peur de les décevoir.  
Ils commencent tous par croire qu'elle est cette autre personne ressuscitée... mais non. Elle est toujours elle-même. Elle a commencé par penser qu'elle n'était qu'un vaisseau pour le nom de She-Ra. Mais en reprenant le flambeau elle réalise peu à peu que ça représente beaucoup plus. Elle est vraiment She-Ra, une nouvelle She-Ra qui fait de son mieux. Elle a fait ce choix et elle l'assume.

Jusqu'à ce que Madame Razz l'appelle d'encore un autre nom : celle qui n'a pas été capable... Non, le nom de Mara ne lui évoque rien, pas plus que celui de She-Ra à l'origine. Elle en est désolée, et aussi un peu perturbée.  
Mais elle va continuer sur sa lancée. Elle est d'autant plus convaincue qu'elle se doit d'être forte et ne jamais renoncer de cette façon.

She-Ra est une légende, She-Ra porte les attentes de tant de monde... Adora ne se sent pas à la hauteur mais il va bien falloir. Alors une fois qu'elle a accepté ce qu'on demande d'elle, elle travaille dur pour devenir ce qu'on attend d'elle... et aussi pour convaincre ces gens qu'eux-mêmes peuvent être à la hauteur. Elle les aidera autant qu'elle pourra, elle fait vraiment de son mieux pour ça, oui, mais il faut aussi qu'ils apprennent à s'aider eux-mêmes. Ça marche plutôt bien jusqu'ici.

Et pour ça il faut qu'elle devienne non seulement un meilleure guerrière mais aussi une meilleure... cheffe, faute d'un meilleur terme. L'introduction au rôle de Capitinae lui a donné un guide là-dessus, mais pas si utile. Ce qu'elle fait là est très différent de ce qu'on attendait d'elle dans la Horde. Heureusement ?  
Diriger, là-bas, impliquait principalement,  
_Je sais. Toi pas. Feis ce que je dis (pas ce que je fais). _  
Nan. Elle ne peut pas faire ça !  
À la place elle en fait,  
Faisons-le ensemble.  
Oui, la légende lui pèse, mais Adora n'est pas seule dans ce combat. Elle a l'épée, le pouvoir, la légende, les lumières, plus ou moins, de Light Hope, et, plus important, elle a ses amis, elle a une équipe.  
Ses anciens coéquipiers lui manquent, mais elle est heureuse d'avoir les nouveaux.  
Elle a assez confiance en eux pour admettre,  
Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une idée ; voyons ce que ça donne et agissons ensemble !

Que She Ra réapparaisse à une époque troublée après une si longue absence sous-tend énormément d'attentes d'énormément de gens, plus que ce qu'Adora pense pouvoir porter seule - mais d'une part elle n'est pas seule ; d'autre part... he bien, She-Ra lui prête sa force après tout. Non ?  
Elle peut le faire. Ils peuvent le faire. Ils vont le faire !  
Adora et Glimmer et Bow et tout le monde et She-Ra tous ensemble !


End file.
